User talk:Jirali
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Armors page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Leengard Ustan (Talk) 00:00, March 28, 2013 in order to get started, go to the Getting Started Guide and just follow the instructions, any more questions feel free to ask me or Cantalyssa Leengard Ustan (talk) 00:30, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Cantalyssa's Area Hello Jirali! I had a few questions wondering about the page you created and the armors you added. Can you give me the link you got this information from? I'm currently compiling a list of weapons and armor (Due to balancing issues if you just create an armor set the stats could be extremely overpowered or underpowered) which mostly consists of lower tiered items so we can start the actual roelplay as soon as possible. The page you added creates new types of weapons that I havent seen in the anime, or in the light novels so that creates a ton of work (creating and adding new weapon types to the drop table, new recipes to the lists etc.) I like the idea, but it can easily be placed into the one handed piercing weapons or blunt weapons depending on appearance! If you're interested in helping create pages for the wiki and even construct special items, quests, or areas please send me an email at : swordartonlinerp@yahoo.com OR create and area on my talk page and leave a message there! Many thanks and I hope you enjoy your time with us :D Cantalyssa (talk) 16:37, March 28, 2013 (UTC) If you want to create armors and drop locations I'd be more than happy to let you come up with names and "Guideline" Stats. I'm trying to make this as fair as possible and you simply adding armor with random stats (without knowing what the scaling is etc. can lead to problems later.). If you're interested in coming up with the following: Creating a guideline for all the armor types, including naming (Although players can change the name since all items are "unique".), a general stats (What you think they should include bonuses to), and drop locations (What floor, to what monster, to rarirty of the drop.) If you want to do this I'd be extremely grateful and it'd help use start quicker :D Cantalyssa (talk) 21:30, March 28, 2013 (UTC) I was trying to explain that theres no point creating things that are weeks of roleplaying away. We still need the lower level gear to be created. Anything past that is hard to balance due to not knowing how the scaling will be in the first place. I'd refrain from creating actual armor sets and instead submit "ideas" like this: "Knightly Chainmail" Low level tank set that consists of +Defense, HP, and Block Skill stats. Pieces: Helmet, Chest, Shoulders, Pants, Gloves, Boots Set Bonus: Extra +HP and you have increased tenacity Drops: (Rare) at Floor 1 around the town of Affery Something along these lines would be excellent. Due to metagame reasons, I can't give out complete information of drop locations, what type of item and such as it would give you an unfair advantage. Gear itself isn't really important since the combat will be based around the Roleplay. I hope you understand! Cantalyssa (talk) 22:52, March 28, 2013 (UTC) What do you mean you don't have a character and likely never will o.o I saw the character page you posted, what's that guy for? If you think you aren't able to match other players just let it come to you for your backstory. I've spent sevearl weeks on Hisae. Just add to your character and make sure everything meets up! If you need help creating a backstory, I'd be happy to help you :) Cantalyssa (talk) 23:41, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Alright, I will make a chracter hseet and send you a message tomorrow when I get up! (I coulda swore I accepted your character a while ago o.o) Character Backstory Jirali, what I'm going to say may help your confidence a little, (dunno if this came too late or not) with all of my characters, I did not plan any of their backstories, they just suddenly appeared in my mind, and I just refined it a few times, so just go free-style if you truly can't think of anything. Silius1 (talk) 00:36, March 29, 2013 (UTC) I'm going have lee add this to the character creation page, so fill it out: *Characters Real Life Name: *Characters In-Game Name: *Age and Birthday (Game Started on November 6th, 2022): *Gender: *Future Occupation (Choose as many that you want to be within reason. Feel free to create your own "type" of class aswell if you don't like the ones listed. They will need to be approved so include a description of what it is!): **Beater - A player is considered a "Beater" if they were a beta tester AND abandoned all the first time players for their own gain. **Clearer - An experienced fighter that is consistantly on the frontlines clearing bosses. **Crafter - A player that gathers and then creates items. **Entertainer - A player that plays musical instruments, performs in public, and is generally a boost of moral for those around him **Guild Leader - A player that creates and then runs a guild. **Guild Member - A player that joins a guild. **Information Broker - A player that collects and then sells information about anything and everything. **Merchant - A player that buys and sells items. **Player Killer - An extremely rare type of player that has seemingly lost their minds, don't believe that "actual death" occurs on death, or find it simply fun. **Solo Player - A player that is generally never in parties unless neccesary and isn't apart of a guild. **Tamer - An extremely rare type of player that is lucky enough to come into contact with friendly monsters and succesfully tame them. **Thief - A rare type of player that robs from other players by threatening to kill them. These players tend to let their victims go in exchange for all loot and money. **Tamer - An extremely rare type of player that is lucky enough to come into contact with friendly monsters and succesfully tame them. *Statistics (See Attributes): *Character Backstory **Make a small outline of your characters life and why they do what they do. **Think of their Childhood and wealth status. Explain how your character was molded by society. **Look at your attributes. Explain why they are how they are! ***This is an excellent way to define your personality! Ex: A High Strenght, Low Intelligence character could be a delinquent in real life! **Toss in some really good events in their life, or some really unfortunate events that changed their life. **Explain how you came into contact with VRMMORPG's and SAO. **Worst case scenario ask yourself: How would I act if I was actually in this game? *Image of your character: Hope this helps :DCantalyssa (talk) 22:01, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Images yeah, it should go [ [ File: image name.jpg | 250px ] ] of course you would remove the extra spaces, input the proper file type (.jpg, .png etc) and then you just change the px size to what seems right to you (250 is just my default sizing for profile pics) if that doesn't work, let me know and I'll take a look at it, see if I gave you the wrong code or something Leengard Ustan (talk) 21:19, April 3, 2013 (UTC) hm, give me the link to the page (so I can make sure I'm looking at the right page) and I'll see if I can figure out what went wrong and then tell you so you know for future reference Leengard Ustan (talk) 22:44, April 3, 2013 (UTC) yeah, so the problem was that photobucket doesn't like to play nice so I went to photobucket, saved the image to my desktop and then uploaded it to the wiki and added it to your page so, if you find any more images on photobucket that you would like to use, send me the link to the image and I'll upload it onto the wiki so as that you can use the coding I gave you to add the images to your pages Leengard Ustan (talk) 23:18, April 3, 2013 (UTC) yeah, I have no idea why Lestibournes disappeared from the Character Approval page, but since he's complete I've approved him, there is one note though - expand on his personality (suggestions on how on the forum page) anyways, have fun doing what you can to survive SAO (don't forget to add Les to the Monument of Life where he goes alphabetically) Leengard Ustan (talk) 03:41, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Lest is up now also have you gone to the site where we'll be doing the RPing yet? (this site is going to be used more to keep track of characters) Leengard Ustan (talk) 20:40, April 6, 2013 (UTC) I'm not 100% sure if we're talking about the same site, so I'll just post the link (& if it's the same site, then whatever, if not, then you now have the right link) http://swordartonlinerp.boards.net/index.cgi? Leengard Ustan (talk) 21:20, April 6, 2013 (UTC)